


Boxers

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Illustrated, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's wearing Ed's boxers, and nothing else.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, never, never, uh uh uh.<br/>Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.<br/>Thanks to Ookamikagakusha for her great piece of art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

X X X

She’s wearing my boxers and nothing else.

I see her in the mirror, and the sight makes my mouth go dry and my dick go stiff. It’s amazing and primal and I want to rip them off of her, throw her onto the bed and rut with her like we’re both animals.

But she hears me as I step into our bedroom and I see a glimpse of a wicked smile forming in the mirror’s reflection. “Winry, you,” I start to say but she shakes her head once, putting her forefinger to her lips.

And then she licks her finger.

Oh, god, I think my dick’s going to burst my zipper. And she’s just grinning at me in the mirror, that naughty, sexy smile, the one only I get to see. Her nipples play peekaboo in her hair, and I bite back a groan. If she wants it quiet, I’ll be quiet.

Yeah, fuck that.

  


Art by [Ookamikagakusha](http://ookamikagakusha.livejournal.com/profile)

I grab her from behind, pulling her sweet little ass against my crotch and grind, one hand around her waist to hold her there, the other hand sneaking up to grab a handful of breast. Its so heavy and ripe, and I want to suck her nipples like they’re hard candy. I whisper in her ear everything I want to do to her as I dry hump her ass, tweaking her nipple.

Winry groans, soft, breathy, and her head falls back against my shoulder. Her hands are busy, though, reaching back to work at my belt and fumble my zip down. I help her, pushing my trousers and underwear down, then hers. Mine. What-the-fuck-ever.

I love this woman. She presents herself to me, spreading her legs and leaning her hands on the dresser, giving me that grin over her shoulder. I snap, grabbing her hips and slamming deep inside her.

God, she’s so wet, and I wonder if she’d been playing with herself, waiting for me to get home and find her. The idea nearly sends me over the edge – Winry playing with her clit while wearing my underwear. Just the thought of it seems to make all the blood rush down to my dick. I swear I’ve never been so hard before.

Winry moans and pushes back against me with each rock forward I make. I want to tell her she’s gorgeous, I love her, she makes me feel so good, but all I can do is answer her with a growl, and bury my face in her hair. She’s shuddering, and suddenly throws her head back, letting out a howl. I bite the skin at the nape of her neck, trying to keep from coming so soon, but my balls are tightening and it feels like alchemic pressure is gathering at the base of my spine. I manage to pant out her name as I pound into her, not even graceful, thrusting hard and deep as I can get.

And then I’m gasping, holding onto the dresser to keep my weight from crushing her. “Winry,” I murmur softly in her hear, sucking her lobe and letting it go, “wear my boxers all the time, okay?”

She laughs, soft and low, and murmurs back, “Okay.”

X X X


End file.
